Snake Eyes
by EnticingHell
Summary: It's 1991 and all FP Jones and Alice ever had to worry about was highschool drama and passing in their homework on time, but its initiation time and the Serpent's Den is growing.
1. Ch.1

A/N

My first multi-chapter series ! Hope you enjoy some Alice and FP ! ( I don't own any of the Characters)

Enjoy! - L

November 1991

Sunnyside Trailer park, Smith Residents

"Alliecat, it's time to wake up! Don't be late for school again!" A loud voice called from down the hallway, stirring me from my sleep. The air in my bedroom was cold, I could see the frost gathering in the corners of my window as I blinked last night's rest out of my eyes.

"I'm off kiddo, see ya tonight!" My dad called once again, as a loud slam of the front door followed after. He was heading off to work at the local hardware store here on the Southside of Riverdale. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it paid their bills.

With a yawn and long stretch, I rolled out of bed and onto the carpeted floor, allowing the cool air to wake me up before finally standing on two legs. Before long I had no choice but to get ready for school. Walking towards my bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth. After I searched for something clean to wear, I was able to find a pair of dark washed bootcut jeans, and just a plain black t-shirt. I changed quickly before twisting up my hair and pinning it to my head with a large clip. My make up was a simple red lip, and dark shadowed eyes. I swept a couple layers of mascara on before gathering my things and leaving my room.

I shoved my books into my bag, and found something quick to pack for lunch before heading out the front door. I wrapped my black leather serpent jacket around my shoulders as I hurriedly walked to the bus stop, my black leather boots crunching on the frost covered gravel road. My skin burned from the cold air, I could feel it turning pink as the blood rushes to my extremities to keep them warm.

"You look cold Smith." A dark haired boy called from a neighboring trailer. It was FP Jones. "In more ways than normal" he added. I only rolled my eyes in response. FP and his Dad live a few trailers down from me. Our dads are apart of the same biker gang. The Southside Serpents. So we grew up pretty close together. Family dinners, birthdays, and even one year Christmas when our heat was cut out in our trailer.

"Whatever Pendleton." He only snickered at my response. Idiot.

"That's my girl, always going for the low blows," The black haired boy said as he stepped closer to me. My cheeks instantly filling with blood. He placed a large hand on my head, and started ruffling up my hair. Somethings he's always done since we were young. I tried smacking his hand away, and pleading with him to knock it off. His laugh only filled my ears and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

It was like some unspoken agreement FP and I had together. I was his, as he was mine. It wasn't official, but we both knew how the other felt, but neither of us ever sat down and said the words out loud. My best friend Mary thinks he waiting for me to set the pace of our relationship, but I don't think so. So until we figure it out, this is all it ever will be, a few moments I get to see the poster child for troubled children, FP Jones. Soft.

"There's a meeting tonight at the Wyrm, you going?" FP asked after things calmed down and we continued to wait for the bus to arrive.

"Yeah probably head over after school, we really have to finish that science project FP, I'm not doing all the work again." I said huffing at the end. "any idea what it's about?" I added, wrapping my arms around myself, as I saw the big yellow monster roll down the hill towards us

"No idea. But I'll meet you there Allie, I promise." He said sticking out his pinky finger, I wrapped my cold pinky around his. Sealing the deal of the official pinky swear.

I looked him in the eyes and sternly said; " You better be there Jones, I mean it or the next three rounds of milkshakes are on you!"

"You got it boss." He said with a laugh. The bus halted to a stop as the 'trailer trash kids' climbed onboard. FP sat in the backseat naturally as he is the ringleader of the South Side Highs 'mini Serpents". And I sat close by. The drive to school was about fifteen minutes away from the trailer park,but it was nice. Usually the kids are too tired to be rowdy in the morning, it was the afternoon bus that was dreadful. Kids acted like wild animals.

Arriving at school, I headed straight to my locker. A red headed girl was standing at my locker with a huge grin plastered on her face. Mary MacDonald. She was just a local girl who eventually became my friend after five years of having mostly all the same classes together .

"Morning Al, how was your weekend?" The redhead asked, as I opened my locker to retrieve my books for first period.

"It was pretty quiet for once." We talked like this for the remainder of the morning, and almost all through first period. Mary told me about her latest boy drama she been having with a Northsider named, Fred Andrews. They have been on and off most of the year, I have yet to even see the guy personally so I can't really say much about him.

"Did you hear that Margot Stewart and James Delory are engaged? Do you think she's pregnant?" Mary asked at a whisper. It was English class now,we were suppose to be doing silent reading, but we usually spent this time gossiping.

"I'm not too sure, but you could be onto something." I whispered back, trying to contain my laughter. Before long it was Lunch. Followed by Math and finally science. It was the only class I had with FP. I was feeling pretty eager to work on our project, and I was stupidly hopefully he was too.

"Alright take your seats everyone!" A short, overweight, old man stood at the front of the classroom. He was Mr.Davidson. "Let's make this short and sweet. Use this time to finish up your research papers on your given-" his words began to drain out immediately as I locked eyes with FP, who was walking into class just as the final bell rang.

"You look more chipper than this morning Allie." He said sitting down beside me to my left. I turned to face him, placing my bag on top of the table and removing our research paper. Never to be touched again.

"I don't know, just has a good day so far. So don't you ruining it Jonsie." I teased.

"Tonight's meeting is about the new ghoulies popping up, pretty sure it's going to be recruitment time."

"Oh what, are you nervous FP?" I laughed. This was a huge day in a Serpent's life. We will finally earn our ink.

"Nice Bitch Jones." a deep voice said, followed by the screeching of chair legs. FP was quick to swing, nose connecting with knuckles in a sickening crack. I watched as FP followed the shit talker to the floor, he threw multiple punches each one hitting its target. He wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

"Stop FP!" I yelled, instantly standing to try and pull him off the bloodied body. "You have to stop!" After multiple failed attempts to get him off, a few of our friends were able to get him up. His eyes were filled with fury.

"Me.Jones-" Mr.Davidson tried to speak.

"Save it, I know." FP said as he gathered his things, and walking out of the room leaving everyone speechless over what had just occurred.

"S-somebody help me take him to the nurses office." Mr.Davidson stuttered out.


	2. Ch 2

Afternoon

After FP stormed out of the classroom, everyone was quiet remaining in their seats. I was quick to follow him, collecting my things in a hurry.

"Ms.Smith, class isn't o-"

"Fuck off, old man." I spat, bumping Mr.Davidson's shoulder as I passed by. What the hell was that all about. Losers say awful things to me every now and again, and FP never reacted that way before. Something was up with him, and I'm guessing it's not stress from tonight's meeting at the Wyrm. When I left the room I immediately saw FP standing In the hallway.

"What the hell was all that FP?" I asked grabbing his arm so he would face me. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because Alice, he pissed me off. People can't just go around saying that kind of shit to you. Not anymore." FP said as he began to pace as he spoke out. The last part threw me off entirely.

"Not anymore? Those jerks would always say something. What's so different now FP?" I asked wrapping my arms around my chest as I waited for him to answer. He stopped and looked at me, almost shocked.

"Everything is different now Alice, can't you see that?" He said just as Mr.Davidson opened up his classroom door.

"I'll explain everything to you later." He said turning on his heel and walking away from me. I just blankly stood there watching him. Was he on drugs or something?

"What are you waiting for Ms.Smith. It's to the office with you too." Mr.Davidson sternly said, pointing his finger down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

Later

After detention I walked to the Whyte Wyrm and sat at our usual booth in the far back corner. I didn't bother waiting for him to come to start with the project. I really just wanted to be finished with the stupid thing already. It wasn't for another thirty minutes later when FP finally showed up to help.

"Sorry I needed a smoke after dealing with being chewed out by the principal again." He said sitting down from across of me.

"A smoke? By the looks of you it had to more than just one." I joked passing him a book to start looking at.

"Possibly a couple. What's our topic again?" FP asked honestly. Taking the book from my hand and acting interested.

"If you actually listened in class, you would know that we're doing our project on the planets." I said looking back at my book, hoping he isn't staring at my red face. The time seemed to fly by from all the light flirting and laughs. And surprisingly we got the paper done without a hitch, FP was actually helpful, So helpful that If I put a bet on him for this, I know I would be out of money.

"Alice," He started. "About earlier."

"Save it for later FP? We have company." I said pointing over to the rest of the group who just walked into the bar. I met FP's glance, his was almost relieved looking. What the hell did he have to tell me ?

"There's Alice, and FP." Mustang said, as he and the others approached our table. "FP! Heard ya really knocked out Jefferson's lights today." Mustang threw out mock punches into the air as he excitedly explained. We all joked and laughed over the incident as we waited for the older members to arrive. When they did, we all gathered closely.

"There has been lots of buzz going around about what's going down tonight. First and foremost. It's initiation season, kiddies." FP's dad said loudly, everyone began to cheer. "So get yourselves ready newbies, it starts tonight."

My dad stepped up beside FP's and pointed our way. "And to honour our leader here, we thought it'd be rude not to challenge our little Serpent Prince with the first task." He belted out, and pointing at FP. Who lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Moving on. The Ghoulies are starting to pop up again. So keep your eyes out, other than that, see you here tomorrow night to officially begin initiation season for the rest of you unlucky bastards." Mr.Jones finished. "FP, your task is in my office." He called out over the noises of the gang dispatching before disappearing off of the main stage and into the group.

"Well, hop to it Jonsie." I said shooing him along. Eager to see his first task, with a grin he headed to the office. As I waited at the booth for FP, I gathered up our belongings and watched as the bar cleared out almost completely. Only a few stragglers filled the Wrym, and the cracking of the jukebox speakers playing old country songs by Johnny Cash. I loved this place growing up. Generations of serpent families walked these floors, and went through this process. I couldn't wait to become a serpent myself, but I was definitely nervous for the grand finale. By Serpent traditions, Males must complete a set number of tasks, while the females have to complete the 'Serpent Dance'.

I thought about it a lot this past summer, worried that FP would think I looked like an idiot. But I also couldn't help but think about what If he couldn't take his eyes off of me? I've heard from a lot of other Serpent women that during your dance, sometimes you are able to charm yourself a man. But that's only if your performance keeps his eyes locked on you the entire time. Something about being the snake charmer.

"Ready to go?" I heard FP say, snapping me out of my thoughts. When I looked over to him I couldn't help but notice the four-legged friend he had with him. I immediately walked over and greeted the dog.

"Hot-Dog what are you doing here with this smelly guy huh?" I said, petting his head. Hot dog stuck his tongue out happy to receive some attention.

"This is my first task, babysitting Hog Dog for the next couple of days." FP said as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "You ready to go? Early day tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing, let's get going." As we left the Whyte Wyrm neither of us said a word for at least fifteen minutes. It was a nice comfortable silence, the sound of the gravel under my boots, and Hot Dog panting and sniffing around. I had a million and one things on my mind, but couldn't find the courage to even say one out loud.

"Allie, can we be serious for like a second?" FP said breaking up the quietness of our walk. Looking over at him his face was red and flustered, so many emotions flashed in his eyes. Was he scared of something? FP Jones doesn't get scared so this must be something serious.

"Of course." I replied.

"Earlier at school when I said things were different between us, did you understand what I meant?" He asked looking straight ahead of him. Minimum eye contact.

"Not entirely." I said honestly.

"This summer we spent a lot of time together haven't we? So I just assumed…" That much was true. He has every Wednesday and Sunday off over the break, and I couldn't think of one of those days we weren't together. And even now that it's November we have spent almost all of our free time side by side still. "Well I don't know Alice, I'm not good with this kind of shit, you know that."

"FP Jones what on earth are you going on about?" I asked confused, stopping in my tracks waiting for him to realize I was no longer following him and Hot Dog.

"For fuck sakes Alice, I care about you." he almost yelled, and I almost fell over and died on the ground. He finally said it, after all this time he had finally said something about whatever we have going on. We stood there for a moment and he began to look nervous. "Well?" He asked locking his eyes on me.

"Well what, FP? Stop standing there like an idiot and kiss me already." I said almost regretting it immediately, until FP smirked. He stepped closer to me, looking down into my eyes. With one large hand he cupped my face, before leaning down smashing his lips against mine. The kiss was heated from the start, years of waiting for this moment behind it. His lips were warm, and his skin felt hot. And all too soon, FP broke the kiss and pulled away from me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I care about you too, FP." I whispered into his chest. I couldn't see him smile, but I've known FP long enough to know he was smiling too.

A/N

And that's chapter two folks! I hope you enjoyed. (we don't own the characters in this story)- L


	3. Ch 3

After FP walked me home, he kissed me goodbye, as did Hot Dog. The moment I stepped foot into the trailer I could not contain the overwhelming excitement that rushed through me.

"FP Jones had kissed me. FP Jones has also said he cared about me." I said out loud to the bathroom mirror. It was Saturday morning, dad left early this morning to help prepare for tonight, so it was just me home. It was great because I needed the space and breathing room to figure out what the hell this means.

"FP JONES kissed ME." I said again to my reflection. I was still wrapped in a towel and my hair was still dripping wet from my shower. I looked different today, Happy. I stood there for a few more moments before continuing my morning routine. Brushing my teeth, drying and then curling my blond hair. I followed that with light eye makeup, and a soft pink lip. I walked back into my bedroom and changed into pair of high waisted black jeans, a grey ripped up t-shirt, and to finish it all off my serpent jacket. When I finished getting ready I grabbed my bag, and a black pair of sunglasses that I slip on top of my head as I headed for the front door. I stopped when my hand touched the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door. And there he was in all his glory. Right on time.

"Morning Alliecat, ready?" FP asked almost nervously. It was our Saturday morning tradition, usually our dads are with us though, we all have breakfast at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile, shutting my front door behind me and checking to make sure it was locked up safely. I followed him down the front steps and to the already running pick up truck that his Dad owned. He opened the passenger door and waiting until I climbed in to shut it. What the hell? I thought. I watched him as he walked around the truck and got in too. We sat there for a moment before looking over at each other. I was the first one to break,it was just too hard to hold back the laugh.

"What's so funny?" FP asked chuckling. I only laughed louder, unable to answer him. "I said what's so funny, huh?" He asked again turning in his seat and shoving his hands on either side my waist. Tickling me until I'm screaming.

"Q-QUIT IT FP!" I tried to gasp out, he only laughed more but eventually pulled away. I was left gasping and wiping away the tears that managed to pool in the corners of my eyes. "Jeez I thought I was about to go into cardiac arrest!" I said, finally calm.

He laughed. "Let's get going then, I can already smell the bacon." He pulled down the shifter and pulled out of my driveway, I fiddled with the radio as we pulled out of the trailer park. The song 'Give it away' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers started playing on the radio, I turned up the volume a couple of notches. We listened to the music in silence until we reached the Diner. When FP parked the truck, I didn't bother waiting for him to get out, I was so hungry that I was getting impatient.

We entered the diner as the bell chimed. It wasn't overly busy, but definitely not empty. We helped ourselves to an empty booth by the window when the waitress walked over. "Just the two of you today? Where's your messy Father today, Alice?" She asked.

"Big Serpent festivities going on today so they're getting ready." I answered Sheila. She's been working here since I could walk and knew my father for years before that.

"Oh well at least I don't have to clean up after him today. Just your usuals then, honey?" She asked

"Yes please!" FP and I said together. When she walked away I looked over to FP with a smile. As we waited for our meals we built forts out of the sugar packets, and I convinced FP to drink one of the coffee creamers on the table. He was gagging a little bit when Sheila came back, setting our food down.

"FP how many times are you going to drink them damn creamers boy? Your father used to have to ripped them out of your hands as a kid." Sheila said taking the bowl of creamers off the table and shaking her head as she walked away from us. I bursted out laughing at FP's embarrassed face.

"Oh shut it Allie, you're the one who always got stuck in the toilet when we were little, and your dad had to go into the ladies room, crawl under the stall to get you out." He barked. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Would you look at this food?" I said, steering the conversation away from the last topic, rubbing my neck as I looked at the plates. Crispy bacon, fluffy yellow eggs, homemade hash browns, and toast. Delicious.

"Yeah that's what I thought Smith." FP said as he unraveled his utensils with a smug look on his face. We laughed and talked throughout our meal, it was just natural with FP, I could just be myself with him, it was really nice. When we were finished FP paid the bill, and I covered the tip, which I had to fight with FP to allow me to do so. He's so old fashioned it was annoying.

On our way back to the trailer park we joked about things that happened throughout the school year, and past years as well. When FP pulled up to my place I was a little sad that it was ended.

"I had a lot of fun FP, Thanks for breakfast." I said as I opened the door. Smiling at him. "I'll see you tonight? Also can you give me a ride to the Wyrm?"

"I guess I can do that, but I'm charging you next time if you keep bumming rides." He teased. I only rolled my eyes before attempting to get out of the Truck. "Alliecat?" Came FP's voice. As I turned around, I felt his warm hand slip into my hair, pulling my face close to his. Our foreheads rested against each other for a second, before FP closed the space between them. This kiss was no longer than fifteen seconds, but it felt like hours to me, and I never wanted it to end. But sadly it did.

"I'll pick you up at 9:30?" He said with the wonderful smirk.

"And not a minute later."

A/N

Hope you enjoy this little fluffy chapter !! Let me know what you think so far ! - L


	4. Ch4

Whyte Wyrm

We arrived shortly after 10pm. Multiple motorcycles and bikers littered the front of the rundown building. The air was almost hazy from all the cigarette and cannabis smoke all mixed together. We sat out front for a moment talking to the other members of the Serpents, most of them giving FP advice for tonight's task. I personally didn't think he needed it but I kept my mouth shut, nodding my head as the old Bikers spoke. When we did enter the bar at last, our friends waved us over to their table to wait. We sipped on watered down liquor, and FP slammed back beer after beer. His nerves starting to kick in.

"Once we finally become serpents, I'm really going to give it to those stupid ass Ghoulies. It's been a long time coming." TallBoy said as he slammed down his glass in the table.

"Calm down LittleBoy" a voice said. It was FP's Dad. "You'll have plenty of time to do that, IF you pass all of the tasks." He ruffled Tallboys feathers up just enough for him to huff in irritation.

"We're almost ready boys, have another cold one and we will be ready to do this." He said before walking away and joining the other older members. We sat, drinking our drinks in silence. My gin and tonic seemed to go down smoother and smoother with each glass. The younger people were only allowed to drink at the bar on special occasions, and it doesn't get more special than this. Moments later the loud crack of the speaker went off, as Mr.Jones walked on stage. I turned my attention towards the commotion, drink in hand and sipping happily.

"Alright, alright, alright. Settle down so we can get this rolling. Tonight is a very important night as we add more snakes to our den. Serpents are a powerful family here in Riverdale, not only do we protect ourselves and our families. We also protect our community." The serpent king spoke with a booming voice. "So we welcome new members with open arms, but only if they can pass the test." All the older members cheered, or looked at one another as if they were reminiscing about their own initiation.

"Unfortunately we usually like to do this spread out over the next week, but we really don't have time. The ghoulies are trying to claim turf on our side of the tracks, and we need all hands on deck." An uproar broke out instantly, as everyone began yelling their distaste for the rival gang, multiple people were swearing, someone even threw a chair. "ENOUGH." Mr.Jones screamed into the mic, causing everyone to stop in their place.

"We will talk about it all tomorrow. For now let's focus on getting these little garden snakes into their big boy skins, alright?" Everyone seemed to agree and settled we down instantly. "Thank you, Now the second task is one of the most important. It's our livelihood, our glue. The Serpent law goes back many generations, it was important then, and it is important now. If you are apart of the imitation tonight, step forward so we can begin." All the boys from the table stood up and walked towards the front of the stage. There was nine of them in total, some I never even recognized. I sat there watching FP, my gaze never leaving from where he stood. When he looked at me, he winked at me before looking straight forward. I was glad, my cheeks heavily flushed and I knew it wasn't because of the liquor.

The next task was starting. The serpent king stood in front of each and every boy one by one, reciting the traditional laws. "WHAT is the first Serpent Law?" His voice echoed throughout the room. The boys each seemed to stand a little more stiffer.

""NO SERPENT STANDS ALONE." They each yelled loudly.

"WHAT IS THE SECOND LAW?" Mr. Jones yelled.

"SERPENTS TAKE CARE OF THEIR OWN."

"WHAT IS THE THIRD LAW?"

"A SERPENT NEVER SHOWS COWARDICE." They proudly shouted out.

"WHAT IS THE FOURTH LAW ?"

"NO SERPENT IS LEFT FOR DEAD."

"TELL ME THE FIFTH LAW OF THE SERPENTS,"

"A SERPENT NEVER BETRAYS HIS OWN!"

"AND WHAT IS THE SIXTH LAW!" The Serpent King screamed out louder.

"IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH!" They screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He called out again.

"IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH!!!" Everyone in the bar. Myself included yelled out together. The room bursted out as they all clinked their glasses and down their drinks, I would have too if my glass wasn't already sitting empty on the table.

"Good Job Boys, but you're not finished yet. OneEye, don't you think it's time these kids meet Betsy?" The Serpent king said like it was some kind of unknowing inside joke. The man, OneEye. Laughed and shook his head in agreement before spinning in his heel to retrieve something. He returned with what looked like a large tank on a rolling table.

"Your next task is simple. Get the knife from this pretty lady without getting bit." I could feel my stomach churn from looking at the brown skinned, Rattled snake sitting inside the glass container. In the middle of the tank was a Dagger. FP took no time to step up to the tank, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Lemme at er' old man!" FP said laughing while patting his Father's shoulder. As he stepped closer to the tank I could feel my body pull itself to the edge of my seat. As OneEye removed the lid he said something to FP that made him nervously laugh, but no signs of turning back from what I could tell. Everyone watched as FP raised his right hand and slowly lowered it into the tank. A clear sweat broke out onto his forehead leaving it glistening under the yellow stage lights.

"Show no Cowardice!" I yelled out, it was all he needed to hear because instantly after that FP quickly reached and grabbed the dagger, pulling it out safely. Everyone cheered out for him, as he held it up proudly in the air. I clapped happily watching him. As they continued to go through the process with each initiation-ee, FP snuck away and came back to sit with me.

"That thing was ready to bite my whole arm off." He said sitting down with a chuckle. I turned to face him with a smile.

"Your arms are too twiggy Jones, he would want some meat one it first." I teased, pinching his arm.

"You and I both know my arms are no longer twiggy Alice, and if I have to buy you tickets to the gun show to prove it. So help me god I will!" He said slamming his elbow on the table and flexing his arm. I screamed out loudly, as I pushed his arm off the table with a laugh.

"Stop before you hurt yourself Jonsie."

The night continued on like this, we enjoyed each other's company having a couple of drinks and laughing. I ended up having a few too many and my Dad decided to take me home. FP walked me out to the car.

"S-sorry I got a little toooo wasty pants and missed your big finale Pendleton." My words coming out more slurred than intended as I stumbled across the gravel parking lot in heels, holding onto his arm.

"Don't worry about it Alliecat, you're just going to miss me getting the shit kicked out of me. But you do that daily so what's the difference." He joked as we approached the car.

"Well this is me." I said leaning my back against the car, spreading my arms out wide to showcase that I had arrived.

FP chuckled as he stepped closer to me. "Thanks for coming with me tonight Al, it means a lot to me." He said tucking a stray hair behind my ear, his smirk causing the blood to rush to my face. I didn't answer him and I didn't have too, because he closed the space between us. His kiss was soft at first, but my liquid confidence kicked in and I deepened it. My hands shot onto either side of his jacket pulling his body as close as possible to my own. His hands found my waist, but didn't stay long, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pressed me into the car, I gasped loudly as the cold metal touched my skin, and FP took the opportunity to passionately kiss me deeper.

"Alice!" My dads voice called out. We quickly snapped out of it, separating instantly as the blood quickly rose to our cheeks. "Alice you out here?" He called again.

"Yeah Dad, I'm by the car!" I called hoping he didn't notice the nervous crack in my voice. The both of us stepped out from the car, to meet my dad.

"Oh FP! Thanks for getting her out here safely, always taking care of that girl of mine." He said, slapping him on the shoulder. FP ran his hand through his hair awkwardly as he smiled.

"Of course Sir, if I didn't I'd have you and Dad on my ass." He joked as he ushered me to the passenger side door, Dad heading towards the drivers side.

"You're damn right I would!" Dad said laughing. "Well you have yourself a safe night FP, try and keep your chin up, and don't bite your tongue off."

"Of course Sir, thanks for the tips. I'll see you tomorrow Alliecat, Drink some water." FP said, opening my door, waiting for me to climb in, and closing it when I did.

"Night Pendleton, see you tomorrow." I said with a yawn.

"Have a good night Mr.Smith" FP said as Dad waved goodbye. We drove out of the parking lot and I watched FP in the mirror until he disappeared from sight.

"Uh Oh, I'm in trouble now aren't I?" Dad said breaking the silence.

"What does that mean?" I asked looking over at him.

"It means that FP Jones kissed my daughter, and I know with that look on her face he's probably going to be doing it again" he said with a smile.

"Oh my god Dad ! " I yelled out in embarrassment.

"Now come on, FP isn't that bad. He's a good kid. I just want you to be careful kiddo." He said with a chuckle, probably because I couldn't wash the shocked expression off my face. "Just trust yourself Alice, you're smarter and braver than you think. Remember that because I won't always be around to tell you that." Dad said, giving me his hand to hold. I only smiled up at him before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too Kiddo."

A/N

And that all for this chapter. More to come so stay tuned ! - L


	5. Ch5

FP's POV

I watched as Alice and her Dad pulled out of the parking lot, and down the street, before I headed back inside of the bar. I was actually pretty relieved that Allie went home, the next task was something I really didn't want her to watch. Having the girl I like watch me get my ass handed to me, and not being able to fight back… yeah not a good look. I slid a hand through my hair, shaking my head in the process. I approached the table we were previously sitting at, joining TallBoy and Mustang once more.

"Oh here we go, look at that face." TallBoy said, looking in my direction.

"I don't know what you're going on about" I said picking up the brown glass bottle and bringing it to my lips, not stopping until the amber liquid was completely gone, leaving the bottle empty.

"Well it's not a secret FP, you had the hots for Alice since eighth grade." Mustang chimed in. I didn't want to think about what my face looked like, so I just shrugged it off instead.

"Yeah, and so what? Alice Smith is a good kid." I argued back. Sure she wasn't the most well brought up girl, and her tongue is sharper than a cobra, but I think she's quite the catch.

"I'm just saying, when you walk in a bar with that big of smile." TallBoy said leaning back in his chair, and signaling for another round of drinks. "It only means that you're getting some action." He finished. I knew I wasn't able to hide my response because TallBoy and Mustang broke out in laughter.

"I'm grabbing our drinks." I said standing up from the table very red in the face, and walked towards the large oak bar. Those two just live for me to show any kind of emotion. As I stood there waiting for our drinks I watched my dad walk up to the middle of the stage once more. The music eventually died down, bringing everyone's attention up front.

"The time has come, I hope your last drink was good, fellas. because you won't be drinking normally for the next little while." Dad said with a laugh, I was a little uncomfortable with his honesty. Once our drinks were ready, I carried them back over to the table, and sat down again. I personally wasted no time with grabbing my drink and taking a long

"Everyone outside in five minutes." Dad said loudly and the three of us looked at eachother. It was a mix circle of emotions. Mustang look terrified, and TallBoy had this crazy look in his eyes. He stood up from his seat, and chugged the remainder of his beer before throwing the glass onto the floor, causing it to shatter into a million piece.

"LETS DO THIS!" TallBoy yelled loudly. Mustang followed suit behind him, also finishing his drink in seconds, but he placed his glass down on the table. I felt stupid not to follow as well, I poured the rest of the liquid down my throat, placing the bottle on the table as well.

"Let's do this !" I said turning around and walking out the back door of the Whyte Wrym determined to face this next task. We were so close to becoming Serpent I could taste it. I've wanted this for so long, to carry on my father legacy as Serpent King.

"Line up boys, and let's get this show on the road." Said OneEye. Every remaining member of the gang stood in a single file line ready to get the ball rolling. I walked up first, wanting to appear brave, but I probably looked stupid and naive when the first punch landed directly in my stomach. I gasped instantly, but it didn't matter because the punches kept coming.

One after another they came. It took at least five or six blows to the face before I tasted blood from either my lips or from my nose, I wasn't entirely sure. What I did know was that my lungs were on fire from trying to breath, the chest and stomach punches were definitely the worst out of them all, and after a while I felt sick, but I didn't back down. I was nearing the end of the line when I got smashed in the left eye and my vision went fuzzy. I felt my eyebrow split and my cold skin burned under the fresh blood ran down my face. By the time I reached the end, both of my eyes were almost swollen shut and my legs were shaking as I stood in front of my father.

"Do you give up kiddo?" He asked lowering himself to reach my level.

I took a second to spit out more crimson liquid before answering. "A Serpent never shows cowardice."

"That's my boy-" he said before swinging his arm back and connecting his fist to my jaw bone with a sickening crack. I felt my head whip backwards from the blow, and my vision went black for a moment, but I held my ground. Once my Dad realized I made it, he collected me in his arms and held on to me for a second.

"Welcome to the Serpents kid, I'm proud of you." He said as I smiled a bloody grin back. He released me, patting my shoulders in the process. "Someone clean his face, he looks like he into a little bitch fight." Dad said laughing extra loud at his own joke.

"I got him." Said a female voice. My eyes were barely open but I could recognize who it was. Penny Peabody. "Cmon Slugger, let's get that face of yours recognizable." She lead me back inside and sat me down in a chair. She left momentarily but returned with a large white box. I could hear her open the case, and dig around it's contents for a moment as I sat back in the chair with my head leaned backwards.

"This will probably sting for a minute." Penny said as she began to dab my wounds with a cloth and a burning liquid, probably peroxide. I only grimaced as she patched me up, I was too tired to even speak or complain about the pain, I wish it was the same case for TallBoy who was crying over at the next table, for someone who puts on this big tough act, he really was a baby, TallBaby. I smirked.

"So what's the deal with you and Alice? You must be seeing her officially because you stopped calling me." Penny said dapping a little harsher than she needed too. "You can't even call a gal up FP and let her know you're no longer knocking boots? Instead I have to find out from Mustang tonight." She spat. Penny and I had a little fling last summer, only because Alice was in a relationship and I kind of spiraled for a bit. It wasn't anything serious, at least for me it wasn't.

"Look Penny, it's not like that. Well it is and it isn't." I tried to explain myself. "It's complicated."

"Well it doesn't have to be." Penny said "I like you FP, and I want to be with you, and I know you like me too." She finished. I felt her get closer and before I could defend myself I felt her lips against mine. It didn't feel right kissing Penny, her lips weren't perfectly round, or warm and welcoming, and she didn't smell like French vanilla lip chap. It was just completely wrong.

"Penny, Stop." I pushed her away, turning my face away from hers. "I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way. And even if I did have some kind of feelings for you, it's just-"

"I'm not that stupid, blonde bitch Alice Smith Right?" Penny said with a voice dripping with venom.

"Penny I'm sorry."

"Save it FP Jones, I don't want to hear it." She said as she left me sitting in the chair in complete shock. I didn't bother going after her, instead I finished patching myself up as best as I could. When I was finished I found my dad and we decided to call it a night. We never really spoke on the way home, instead we choose to sit in silence. We were almost home when we rounded the last corner before the trailer park when I spotted brake lights in the ditch.

"Dad slow down, it looks like an accident." I said sitting up in my seat, I felt the car come to a stop when I noticed a familiar vehicle sitting in the ditch, my stomach dropped instantly at the sight. I couldn't process what was going on for a moment until I blinked.

"Oh please go no-" my door swung open as I barreled out of the car. My heart was in my chest as my feet touched the dark pavement, wasting no time running towards the scene. "ALICE !!!"

A/N

Hope you Enjoy ! - L


	6. Ch 6

The wait is over - L

Alice's POV

I was almost half asleep on our way back from the Whyte Wyrm, to the trailer park. The sound of the radio filled the cab of the truck, dad singing along to the parts he knew. It was almost peaceful. Until a loud bang woke me from my daze, and dad began to lose control of the truck.

"Fuck!" He cried out. "Alice, baby, hold on, this isn't going to end go-" Dad tried to yell before it all happened.

The truck veered to far right and began to flip, it made it two rotations before rolling down the side of the ditch and into the trees. All I could hear was metal scraping and screaming. It all went by in such a blur that I couldn't even catch my breath when I felt my body launch from my seat, and slammed into the windshield. The entire thing shattered as I ejected from the vehicle, glass cutting me everywhere before I slammed into the ground so hard, everything went black.

FP's POV

"ALICE!" I screamed. My heart was beating out of control, my lungs couldn't get enough oxygen in them, it was like every fibre of my being was woken up from the sight of the crash. I rushed towards the car feeling like it took me ages to reach it. When I reached the passenger side of the vehicle, inantly wanting to vomit. I held it down. There was so much blood and broken glass everywhere. But no Alice.

"We need an ambulance, there's been an accident." I could hear my dad saying to the emergency operator. "A man and his daughter, looks like they went off the road and collided with the phone pole." He added after a pause. He had his phone balanced on his shoulder, holding it to his ear as he spoke, freeing his hands to check 's pulse. Panic began to set in as I looked around for Alice, I quickly noticed the completely missing front windshield, and took off to the front of the car. I saw her body instantly laying on the wet ground.

"You better fucking be alive Alice, I swear to Christ!" I said rushing to her side. She was pale white and unconscious. I rushed towards her and checked for any signs of breathing. She was, but barely. Her face was torn and cut in multiple places and she was covered in glass fragments.

"Dad, she's down here!" I called up to him as I carefully rolled Alice on her side, and eventually onto her back. I check her over and saw no visible bleeding, only on her forearms.

"Keep her still until help arrives, monitor her breathing, but if you can get her out of that ditch so she doesn't freeze to death." I heard him call down.

"Come on Alice, stay with me." I whisper down to her. Before long the wailing of sirens filled the air. It all went by in a flash, I just remember picking Alice up and carrying her small body out of the ditch, and onto the side of the road. I held her as close as I could until the ambulance arrived. I never realized how hard I was crying until the first responder took her from my arms and place her frail, bleeding body on the stretcher, I had a chance to wipe my soaking wet face. A female paramedic brought me to the side, wrapping me in a blanket.

"Hey there, why don't you follow me and I'll help fix you up." The brunette said in a very calming voice. I shook my head and followed her to another ambulance. "So what's your name kid?" She asked.

"FP Jones." I replied.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?" She set me down at the back of the ambulance, and began to exam me. Checking my eyes, my blood pressure, before moving onto the first aid kit. "You're looking pretty beat up."

"I wasn't in the accident, it was my friend Alice and her dad, all this," I gestured towards my beat up and bruised face. "this is another story, can you tell me where they are taking Alice?"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but you may want to consider other friends." She said cleaning up my busted lip.

"What I think you mean to say is family." My Dad's voiced said from behind her. "Are you alright son?" He said coming over to me.

"Sorry slr, I didn't mean anything by it" she tried to explain after noticing dad's Serpent jacket with the rather obnoxious 'President' patch on the arm. "Your son looks fine, minus his injuries from, Well you know."

"And, Alice?" I asked again.

"Your friend will be taken to Riverdale General."

"Let's go." Dad said, as he ushered me to the the car. We never said a word the entire way to the hospital, until we parked in the car. Neither of us moved to get out, we just sat there in complete silence.

"Dad? Are Mr. Smith and Alice going to be okay?" I asked him. He looked over to me before pulling me to his chest and rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't know kiddo, but whatever happens you gotta be ready for it. Remember FP, in unity there is strength."

Alice's POV

Ever fall asleep in a pitch black room, where you can't see anything, but you can hear everything? If this was me dying, then this is what it feels like. It was like I was stuck in a shell. At time I could hear doctors and gossiping nurses, and other times it was mostly FP and his father, mostly FP though. He tells me about his day, or sometimes he just sits there and cries, my heart breaks everytime this happens. All I want to do is call him a softie and hug him when he does.

I wish I knew how long I was out for, but I just remember feeling a warm, tingly sensation, and my eyes opened to a blinding white room. I was alone at first, causing me to panic, I tried to swallow but I gagged on something.. I moved my arms slowly out in front of me, each feeling like one thousand pounds, they were both wrapped up in thick bandages. The change of heart rate must have notified a nurse because shortly after a middle aged lady, no taller than 5ft walked in, with a big smile.

"Hey there sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you awake." She came to my bedside and putting her hand on the side of my head. "Now honey you have to lie back down and be still okay? You have been in an accident, and we needed to put you on a machine to breath." She said, I could only look up at her with wide eyes.

"Your dad is in the next room, now if you lay still until the doctor arrives we can take you to see him." The nurse said again, the mentioning of my dad caused me to cry. I was having a hard time processing everything that was happening, I knew only three things. One, I wasn't dead. Two, My father is alive. And three, we were in an accident. The nice nurse never left my side, even after they removed the breathing tubes and I vomited all over myself. Instead she cooed me like a mother would to a wounded child, she washed me up and even braided my hair out of my face.

"Now you rest up sweetheart, that cute boy will be here in a couple of hours." She said getting up from the bed and standing beside me.

"Cute boy?" I asked her confused.

"That black haired boy who helped get you out of the car wreck. FP?" She said like it was a romantic scene from a movie. The nurse helped me settle back into the bed, pulling the covers up over my shoulders and fluffing my pillows.

"Right, sorry things are still fuzzy right now, FP was there?" I asked almost in disbelief. He saw what happened then. I relaxed into the bed, exhaustion rushing over me instantly.

"Yes he was, and he hasn't really left your side since. Only to go to school, but he comes straight here after. So you gotta get some shut eye, he's going to be so surprised to see you today." She said before walking to the door and shutting off the light. "I'll be back before he comes to wake you Sweetheart." She said, I only yawned as sleep took over me again.


End file.
